Kamen Rider Amazons
|previous =Kamen Rider 1 (movie) |next =Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser }} is a web-only ''Kamen Rider season based on the 1974 TV series Kamen Rider Amazon and is a part of Toei Company's |スーパーヒーローイヤー|Sūpā Hīrō Iyā}} project. It premiered on the Japanese version of on April 1, 2016. The catchphrase for the net series is "Open Your Amazons". Later in July, an edited version of ''Amazons featuring a new opening will be aired on two TV channels: the and at the late night time and the catchphrase is changed into . http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1207596_963.html This net series will also air in the US in September as the first round of the exportation of the Amazon Prime Original Videos, under the title of Amazon Riders.http://toyokeizai.net/articles/-/121022?page=3 The second season of Kamen Rider Amazons will premiere in 2017.http://www.amazon.co.jp/b?node=4456294051&ref=dvm_jp_pv_sm_tw_000472 Production Following the Kamen Rider 1 movie, Amazons was announced in one of the 2016 March Televi-kun magazine pages and later confirmed on March 18, 2016. It changed most of the settings from the original Amazon and doesn't interfere or alter continuity with anything of the recently airing TV series. With the legendary staffs and strongest action teams who produced the Heisei Riders, Amazon now is fully reborn in a modern and darker style that makes it not for kids anymore. Plot The world is filled by thousands of monsters named Amazonz, and the company of Nozama Pharmacy has hired a special team to hunt down and eliminate them. One day, while the team was hunting down two Amazon riders, Amazon Rider Alpha, which is Jin, and Omega, which is Haruka, suddenly shows up, Haruka eventually joined the team to hunt down Amazonz, however, when they were trying to eliminate a group of Amazonz that hide inside a restaurant, Haruka eventually divided his opinion with the group when he found out that those Amazonz have no intention to harm human, the restaurant also changed Mamoru, one of the members in the team, he eventually started to have interest in eating human beings. After Jin and Haruka defeated Sigma, Nozama Phermacy decided to launch a special plan named Tlaloc, planned to kill all Amazonz, Mamoru was in a struggle during Tlaloc because he previously ate one of his friend, Kazuya Mizaki's arm, Haruka eventually rescued him and escaped. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Mizuki Mizusawa *Nanaha Izumi Supporting Characters *Nozama Peston Service **Makoto Shido **Nozomi Takai **Kazuya Misaki **Kota Fukuda *Nozama Pharmacy **Reika Mizusawa **Shogo Kano **Yugo Tachibana **Takaaki Tenjo Villains * Jun Maehara *Amazonz **Spider Amazon ***Spider Amazon 1 ***Spider Amazon 2 **Bat Amazon ***Bat Amazon 1 ***Bat Amazon 2 **Ant Amazon ***Queen Ant Amazon ***Soldier Ant Amazon **Butterfly Amazon ***Butterfly Amazon 1 ***Butterfly Amazon 2 (Larva ► Pupa ► Imago) **Shrike Amazon ***Shrike Amazon 1 ***Shrike Amazon 2 **Crab Amazon **Wasp Amazon Episodes Theme song *Armour Zone - Kobayashi Taro Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: * Kamen Rider Amazons Sigma: Notes *The show itself is an in-joke that this series based on Kamen Rider Amazon would premiere on Amazon Prime. ** This is further referenced by the show's catchphrase being "Open Your Amazons", a tongue-in-cheek reference to the fact that Amazon the website is an online shopping site that delivers packages ordered from their site to a customer's house. *The series title, Amazon's', is a pun that means several Amazon Riders will appear. *The next-episode previews are titled as "NEXT HUNT" and the last preview is titled "LAST HUNT". *Due to its violent and dark premise and the fact that it is for an adult audience, has Yasuko Kobayashi as its main writer and is a Horror/Action drama, some Rider fans view this series as an attempt by Toei to compete/capitalize on the return of the ''GARO'' franchise. By coincidence, GARO: Makai Retsuden, the sixth GARO live action series, began airing around the same month as this web series albiet a week later. **The fact that the series is going to be released on a streaming-only basis on Amazon Japan, it seems that Toei is following Marvel's act of releasing streaming-only series' on Netflix, such as Daredevil and Jessica Jones. Similar to those series', Amazons will feature darker and more violent materials compared to the more "mainstream" parts of their respective franchises thanks to the less stringent censorship. *It is the only entry in the Kamen Rider franchise to get a second season of the same show with the same title. **Even the longest series, the original Kamen Rider with 98 episodes, was still technically a single continuous season. The closest to a second season prior to was Kamen Rider Black RX, which was more a sequel series to Kamen Rider Black than an actual second season. *This is the first original Kamen Rider series to be digitally streamed in the west. The first ever Kamen Rider series to be viewed online in the US was the Ryuki adaptation Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, which streamed on the 4Kids TV website until its closure. External links *Official website at * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Heisei era Category:Web series